


Relaxation Tips

by FandomArtist1273



Series: DystopianTale oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DystopianTale, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sans is stressed out, Shower Sex, Smut, but Red helps him, but it'll make sense even if you haven't read any of that, technically this has to do with my au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomArtist1273/pseuds/FandomArtist1273
Summary: Sans is feeling a little stressed out with his university work, but lucky for him, he has a boyfriend who's more than happy to help <3This is with the Sans and Red from my AU, DystopianTale, but it'll make sense regardless of whether or not you've read that
Relationships: Kustard, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: DystopianTale oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063976
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Relaxation Tips

**Author's Note:**

> For more about DystopianTale and my art projects, you can find me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5l28mWAbPj/?igshid=8pwo38p4b4fh) or [Tumblr](https://offical-dystopiantale.tumblr.com/post/186610765986/hello-welcome-to-the-official-blog-for-my-au)

Sans was tired.

To put things bluntly, going back to university to finish one’s degree after dropping out was a lot more work that Sans had hoped for - he’d been under the assumption he’d just be able to pick up from where he left off when he left, but nope. He had to redo the whole damn course again. Which - technically speaking - wasn’t that hard; Sans knew all the material and he still had all his notes. The hard part was doing assignments over again, especially because they were  _ different _ than the ones he’d done before.

His only saving grace was that it was almost over. His last finale was in a week and then he’d been done with school work.

...Ok, he lied. He had two saving graces. And the other was his boyfriend, Red.

The two of them had been together for well over three years now, and Sans was still amazed he could call Red his. The taller skeleton was sweet, caring, good with kids - that’s definitely information Sans was keeping in mind for the future - and not to mention attractive. 

He loved everything about the man, and the time they got to spend together. From the sleepy cuddles to casual dates at Grillby’s to the time spent alone in bed together with hot breaths and tangled sheets.

The latter was probably some of his favourite times.

Maybe it was the fact that only he could see Red like that - bare, vulnerable, breathing heavy above him with all his beautiful bones visible for Sans and Sans only - or maybe it was how Red made him feel so  _ perfect _ , so loved. Maybe it was just the fact that Red was fantastic in bed.

Most likely it was a mix of all three.

Pushing himself out of his chair with a sigh, Sans stretched. He wasn’t even focusing on his studying anymore and the only thing he was getting out of this was a sore back, and not to mention the warmth of magic gathering at his pelvis from his previous train of thoughts. He silently cursed the fact that it was a friday - Red was still at work, and probably won't be home for another half hour to an hour, so he couldn't rely on his amazing boyfriend to help him with any  _ boners. _

Heh.

He could always take a shower. That would both help him clear his thoughts and feel refreshed enough to get back to work, and if that warm magic pooling at his groin decides to actually form something, a shower could be the cleanest way to do so. 

With that decision in mind, Sans closed his books before turning on his heel to the hallway. Sans had moved in with Red a few months after they started dating - a single story house with a wide kitchen, large master bedroom and two bathrooms (one connected to said bathroom) it was easy for Sans to feel like he was living in utter luxury after sharing a house with his younger siblings and father for so long. Plus the privacy was very much welcomed.

Humming a soft tune, Sans left the bedroom door ajar - he was the only one home and he didn't really care about Red walking in on him naked, but he still felt weird leaving the door wide open - and began stripping off his clothes. He was just wearing one of Red’s shirts and some sweats, and he left them on the floor next to the bed, mentally promising to pick them up after his shower.

Properly unclothed, Sans moved to the bathroom and adjusted the water, stepping into the shower once it was warm enough. He left out a sigh of relief: he hadn't realized just how tense he had gotten. The warm water rolled down his bones in droplets, Sans smiling and closing his sockets. He could still feel the warmth of his magic at his pelvis, but the water was a good distraction.

So much of a distraction that he didn't hear the front door open 10 minutes later, nor his boyfriend calling out that he was home early.

*****

It was unusual for Sans not to call back to Red when he came home, or walk to the door to give him a warm hug and a kiss of the cheek (though most of the time Sans would simply pop into the space next to him to do that instead of walking) so when the skeleton didn't hear the happy response, he immediately worried.

That is, until he heard the water running, signaling that Sans wasn't ignoring him, but just having a shower. 

He breathed out a sigh of relief, kicking off his shoes and peeling off his jacket. Both him and Sans had been busy all week, and neither of them had had much time to relax together, or even at all, and he would tell it was starting to wear Sans down, so his soul buzzed happily at the knowledge that his partner was taking time to wind down.

Walking towards their bedroom, regarding the clothes on the floor as an idea bubbled up into his skull, like a submarine resurfacing.

He could always offer Sans some help with relaxing. 

Images filled Red’s head in a wave: images of the smaller skeleton pressed against the tiled shower wall, moaning and gasping as Red trailed his phalanges over his ribs, his spine, moving down and down until…

Red magic stuck to his pelvis, arousal heating his bones.

He could definitely use some “relaxation” as well.

Running his tongue over his sharp teeth, Red pulled off his clothes, slipping into the bathroom. Steam fogged the mirror and hung in the air, and Red could just make out Sans’s silhouette behind the flowered shower curtain.

“Heya Sansy.” His already deep voice was more of a rubble now than usual, rough from the heat racing across his bones to his pelvis, the sound sending a shiver down Sans’s bones. He recognized that tone.

And he loved it.

“Mind if I join ya?”

Sams sucked in a breath, his mind immediate dropping back to the magic at his pelvic bone - which was glowing brighter now. “Yup!” He wanted Red to touch him. “Of course ya can.”  _ Please, let it be one of the few times Red wanted to get dirty in the shower. _

There was a deep chuckle from beyond the curtain before Red slipped under the warm water, pressing his ribs to Sans’s spine, the heat of both of their bones only making their magic go stronger.

For a moment, the couple stood there, taking in the other’s warmth and scent - Sans of pine trees and Red of campfire smoke - until Red trailed his hands up to Sans’s ribs, massaging the bones and scratching them ever so slightly. With his hands busy, he moved to Sans’s neck, trailing his hot, wet tongue along his vertebra, inducing a pleasured shiver from Sans, before sinking his teeth into the bone, magic and blood welling up in the puncture marks.

A breathy moan left Sans lips, his magic snapping into shape.

He'd never had control over his ectobody like most skeletons - while most could change and shape their magic to whatever they were most comfortable with at that moment in time, Sans never could. Like always, his ecto took the shape of curved hips, a rounded stomach and thick thighs, a dripping pussy between them and a hard dick a few inches above his clit. His length was a bit on the shorter side, but had girth and at that moment it was twitching for attention.

Red’s tongue slid over the mark his teeth had made, his hands dipping to Sans’s magic, trailing his finger along the top side of the throbbing length, then dipping even lower to slip said finger between Sans’s folds. “Look at ya. So wet ‘n ready.” The taller of the two praised as his partner moaned, grinding down on the finger. Behind him, Sans could feel Red’s cock pressed against his ass.

“Please.” Sans was already breathing hard, desperate for more. “Red, please… Fuck me.” 

A low noise, something like a purr, escaped his boyfriend, and Sans didn't have the chance to complain when Red’s finger left him, as he was suddenly flipped and pressed against the shower wall. Red loomed above him only long enough for Sans to let out a needy whine, then his skull dipped down, down and down until he was eye level with Sans’s dripping cunt and dick. He nuzzled against the mound, causing another whine to fall from Sans’s mouth, before trailing his tongue along his lover's fold. Gasping, the shorter skeleton grabbed Red’s skull, pulling him closer.

Taking the hint, Red slipped his tongue into Sans, beginning to fuck him while simultaneously stroking the blue cock above him.

Sans tipped his head back in a low, long moan. He wouldn't last long like this: Red’s steady hand moving along his shaft, his tongue deep inside of him, hitting all the spots that made his toes curl. He mewled and clenched down on his partner’s tongue when he hit a particular sweet spot, his sockets lidded as he panted.

White flashed across his vision as Red pinched his sensitive bud, a gasp of ripping from his throat as his body trembled from the orgasm.

Sans was still breathing heavily when Red stood back up, licking the slick from his lips. He hoisted Sans up, keeping him pinned to the tiled wall, and rubbed his hard cock along his slick folds.

A wanton whine left the skeleton, squirming as he attempted to slip the head of the red dick into him. He was practically drooling over the thought of feeling every inch of Red inside of him. Every twitch, every thrust - his core was aching for it.

“Shhhh.” Red breathed against Sans’s sternum, those sharp teeth grazing the sensitive bone. “Lemme take care of ya.” Red’s voice rumbled against him, still sliding his length up and down, coating it in Sans’s juices.

Just before Sans could complain about not wanting to wait, Red roughly pushed his cock into his blue pussy, pulling a moan from the skeleton. Red wasted no time beginning to pound into Sans, leaving him to drool and moan. 

Sans’s phalanges dug into the larger skeleton’s shoulder blades, the red cock drilling in and out of him, Red’s claws digging into his hips, the grunts leaving him. A pleasured scream rang against the tiles as Red hit a certain angle, spurring him to begin abusing that particular spot. It was almost too much for Sans, an overwhelming wave of blinding pleasure. 

Another scream split the air as Sans's walls clenched Red’s cock, twitching and fluttering along the shaft as he came, his liquid blue magic dripping to the shower floor. Red cursed, the feeling of Sans’s pussy squeezing him bringing him so close to the edge. He pounded ruthlessly, feeling hands wrap around his spin, rubbing it in just the right way and-

A low moan left his mouth, desperately biting down on his boyfriend’s clavicle as his dick shot hot ropes of magic cum into him. The two skeleton’s stayed that way for a few minutes: hot, panting and connected at the sternum, until their magic faded. Sans clung to Red, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

Red kissed his cheek, maneuvering to grab the soap bottle. “C'mere baby doll, let me clean ya up?” Sans nodded, letting his boyfriend clean his bones ever so gently, occasionally whispering praises. Once the two were clean and out of the shower, Red kissed the other’s forehead. “ _ Water _ ya say we have a nap now, ya look bone tired after that.” Sans couldn't help but snort, then full on laugh, happiness and content overflowing his soul.

God, how he loved Red.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing something like this and I hope it came out well? Well, thank you all for reading!


End file.
